


When Virginia Met Tony

by starryvagabond



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Virginia Potts, financial intern at Stark Industries, discovers a multi-billion dollar error made on Mr. Stark's part. When she insists on showing the error to Tony Stark himself, she finds herself getting more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Virginia Met Tony

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous tumblr prompt requesting a drabble about how Pepper and Tony first met. Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

“Potts, I need the annual report processed _yesterday_! What is taking you so long?!”

The large man looming over her desk was glaring at her as she typed away on her computer, plugging in the figures. Accounting was not exactly the dream job she had imagined herself having. But then again, she wasn’t complaining. An internship found her here, in the financial department of Stark Industries. A job at Stark Industries? Now _that_ was a dream job.

"Mr. Stark is waiting,” Mr. Naget said, and Virginia looked up to her supervisor and gave him a look.

“If you would stop _hovering_ , I’d get this done faster, Mr. Naget,” she told her supervisor. She could tell that it struck a nerve. He got red under the collar and stormed off, muttering a few choice words under his breath.

Nicole, a woman who worked beside Virginia, arched an eyebrow at the steamed man and looked to the female. “Who spit in his oatmeal?”

Virginia laughed, still typing figures into a calculator and double checking everything worked out. “He’s just mad that I turned him down for dinner again. Honestly, he’s married! Men are such-“

The redhead paused, her eyes widening, and Nicole looked to the younger woman. “What? What is it?”

"I’ve gotta go talk to Mr. Stark,” she said, standing up and taking the annual reports with her, ignoring Nicole’s obvious confused pleas and her supervisor yelling at her to get back here or he’d see her fired.

Walking as quickly as she could in high heels that were a few inches above dress code and in a skirt she could barely move her legs in, she made her way towards the elevator and made her way to the top of the building. Where she was promptly greeted by security.

“Miss, you can’t be here,” one of the guards said, while the other tried to usher her back onto the elevator.

“Look, I just need to talk to Mr. Stark for one minute, okay.”

The guard huffed, grabbing her arm when she tried to slip past them. “Mr. Stark ain’t got time to chit-chat with you.”

“Let go of me!” Virginia snapped, and the other guard laughed. “Ooooh, kitty’s got claws.”

 _Claws? I’ll show you claws_ , she thought as she took the little keychain on her house keys and sprayed both of the guards in the face with the mace.

“What’s going on here?” Obadiah asked, walking forward towards the guards who were now rubbing the pepper spray deeper into their optic nerves and Virginia, who was adjusting her jostled clothes.

“Mr. Stane,” she said, bowing her head a bit towards the male. “I need to speak to Mr. Stark. I found a huge error in the annual report and-”

“Is that’s what all this fuss is about?” he said with a deep bellow of a laugh. “Here, dear. Give me the reports and I’ll-”

“No,” she said, shaking her head a bit. “I’m afraid I must show these to Mr. Stark himself.”

Obadiah was not a stupid man. He was not about to subdue himself to the same fate of the security guards, so he sighed. “Come on,” he relented, leading her to a large office. “Wait here,” he said, before heading inside.

Virginia heard muffled voices from the other side, but couldn’t hear anything being said. She then heard laughter, and she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. Finally the door opened, and Obadiah welcomed her in.

And there he was.

Sitting behind the desk in the room sat Tony Stark, who sat up a bit straighter when Virginia entered the room. “So, Pepper. I heard you maced my bodyguards.”

 _Pepper_?

“Sir, my apologies. But I don’t like to be manhandled,” Virginia replied, putting the report on his desk and leafing through the pages. “But this is the reason I came up here. You made a twelve-billion dollar mistake in your calculations,” she said, pointing to the place she had circled in red pen.

Tony looked at it before handing the report over to Obadiah to deal with. “Thank you, Pepper. You saved my skin,” he said, a half smile on his face, and she flushed a little.

“It’s nothing, Mr. Stark. You’re welcome. It was nice to meet you,” she said, bowing her head before turning to leave and head back to her department.

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed, and he stood up. “You’re going to leave without telling me your name? Cause I assume it’s not really ‘Pepper’.”

She laughed a little, turning back to the man who was now inches from her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. “Virginia Potts,” she said softly.

“Well, Miss Potts. You’re fired. Starting tomorrow, you’re going to be my personal assistant.”

Tony seemed to get amusement out of the range of emotions on the woman’s face at his words. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Pepper. Bright and early. We’ll go over your pay and job specifications then.”

She was given the rest of the day off after that. Which was probably for the best: Virginia couldn’t get her heart to stop pounding in her chest.


End file.
